


Double face

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Addiction, Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Angry John, Angry Sebastian, Angst, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sebastian, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Creepy Moriarty, Dammit Jim, Dead Jim, Dead People, Dead Sherlock, Death, Despair, Desperate John, Desperate Sebastian, Desperation, Dom Jim, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Drug Addiction, Drunk John, Emotional Hurt, Faked Suicide, Flowers, Games, Grave, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Grieving Sebastian, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Heart, Hurt, Hurt Jim, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sebastian, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, Jim Being Creepy, Jim Being an Idiot, Jim is a Little Shit, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Lies, Light Masochism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Moriarty Made Them Do It, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty was REAL, Oblivious Jim, Obsession, Obsessive Jim, Permanent Injury, Poor John, Poor Sebastian, Possession, Possessive Jim, Possessive Moriarty, Possessive Sebastian, Post-Reichenbach, Rain, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Revolver - Freeform, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sadism, Sadistic Jim, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Series Spoilers, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, Spoilers, Sub Jim, Sub Sebastian, Suicide, Top Jim, dead, gun - Freeform, sad jim, stone - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran se rend sur la tombe de son ancien patron. Le soleil tape comme jamais, c’est une belle journée pour des adieux, non ? Mais Sebastian se presse peut-être un peu trop vite, la pluie n’est jamais bien loin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double face

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Podwójne oblicze (Double face)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499514) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> De base, l'idée était pour le Sterek, mais comme je ne regarde pas la série. Qu'une amie m'en parle tout le temps depuis la S4... J'ai eu l'idée de la tombe ! Du coup, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus. Et faire du Mormor est juste passionnant !
> 
> Et oui, je suis coupable d'adorer écrire du drame et de l'amertume, mais j'espère pour autant que ça plaira ! Qu'arrive-t-il au bout de ce chemin ? Là est toute la question !

 

_Sebastian ne pensait pas être en vie._

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait. Le jeu était fini. Il avait réussi parfaitement sa mission et par conséquent, perdu la partie. Il avait relevé la tête, les yeux loin de sa cible, égarant à jamais le regard vivant de l'homme qu'il suivait, aveugle. Sherlock Holmes était tombé, mais il n'avait pas vu son boss se relever de cette chute. Il s'était écroulé avec un plaisir certain. Moran le savait, il l'avait vu. Ce connard souriait dans sa mort. Il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever cette image de la tête. Dans sa lunette de visée, comme prêt à tuer, qui s’était arrêté brutalement face au corps de son patron.

Désormais, il était dans une tenue ridiculement chic qu’aurait portée Jim. Un costard noir sous sa chemise parfaitement blanche. Même la cravate ! Il était en total décalage avec son arme en main. Pas de fusil de précision. On le repérerait trop rapidement. Il n’avait pas envie de gêneur. C’était un adieu, non ? Personne ne devait déranger ça. Sebastian grimaça en lisant le nom sur la tombe. « _Richard Brook, dit selon d'autres: Jim Moriarty_ ». Ah ! Quel mensonge foireux ! L’inverse aurait été plus approprié.

« Je dois t’appeler Richard ? Même ta propre tombe est une farce ! »

Moran riait à présent. C’était d’abord léger, puis forcer, pour finir par un vrai rire désespéré. Il avait l’impression que son boss se foutait encore de sa gueule ! Même mort, quelle blague répugnante ! C’était plus que de mauvais gout !

« Tu m’excuses, j’aurai préféré que tu aies meilleur tombe, enfin, je me suis arrangé comme j’ai pu. Mais ce n’est pas de la haute qualité ! »

Sebastian avait chaud. Trop chaud. Une horrible chaleur comme il n’y en avait que rarement à Londres. Comme si le monde était plus radieux sans son patron, comme s’il fêtait la perte d’un homme dangereux. Le soleil était irritant et Moran aurait bien tiré en sa direction s’il ne savait pas toute la stupidité de ce geste.

« J'ai essayé, de trouver une bonne vengeance. Mais ce gars est mort et ce "cœur" est meurtri. Il est comme moi. On lui a enlevé son monde. Tu as toujours été un enfoiré de première de toute manière ! Je n’ai jamais eu le droit de contester. Bien que je n’aie jamais été capable de le faire, ça sonnait tellement faux quand j'essayais. Un vrai soldat ! En vrai, je m'en foutais. Je ne supportais pas que tu regardes ce Holmes, comme si je n'avais jamais existé… Putain ! T'étais vraiment obligé de te descendre avec ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pour de faux ? T'en étais capable, bordel ! »

Sebastian donna un coup assez violant avec son pied sur la stèle. La pierre était décalée de quelques centimètres à présent. Il était en colère. Il ne savait plus. Le blond espérait le voir sortir de sous terre, lui sourire, tirant la langue avec une phrase typiquement lui. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il était vraiment comme John. _Putain_. Vraiment. A perdre l'éclat de vie qui restait dans leurs yeux à chaque minute qui passaient.

« J'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer dessus. Ce n'était pas ce que tu aurais voulu, de toute manière. C'était le deal, que Holmes tombe. J'avais l'impression de me voir... Je te hais Jim. Profondément. A nous avoir si souvent comparés ! »

Sebastian se rappelait encore d’un Jim lui demandant d’être son ‘’John Watson’’. Ce qui était ridicule. Il n’était ni le génie qu’était Sherlock Holmes, ni son ‘’adorable’’ colocataire, ni aussi grandiose que Jim. Avant eux, avant tout ça, il n’était que Sebastian Moran et c’était parfait. Cela sonnait juste. Il était le soldat de Moriarty, son bras droit. Le génie ne voyait que lui. Mais tout ça avait été rompu en un jour, des mois, une soirée…

« Je lui ai parlé, à ce "cœur" que tu souhaitais tant mette en feu. Ouais, je n’ai pas tiré, j'ai parlé. Une première, hein ? Il ne sait pas. Trop saoule pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il répétait tout le temps que Holmes était vrai. Il a foutu le plus beau coup de poing que j'ai jamais vu quand on est ivre, à quelqu'un qui a osé prétendre le contraire. Mais, Jim, tu m’excuseras, mais je suis bien plus fidèle que lui ! »

Moran se mit à terre, il s’en foutait de salir son pantalon, les habits chics et chères ce n’était franchement pas son truc au final. Il avait vécu sous une pluie de balle et de boue plus que d’homme banal, alors ce n’était pas le genre de chose qui lui venait à l’esprit. Il passa son doigt écrit sur le vrai prénom du génie. Si petit…

« Il est totalement à terre, abattu. Essaye de rencontrer des gens. Il voit une psy, complètement pitoyable ! J’aurai été lui, j’aurai tout détruire, tout. Les autres snipers, le réseau entier par vengeance. A la place, il est là, brisé tandis que moi je n’ai plus rien sur quoi tirer. Plus de but. »

Sebastian ne décollait pas ses doigts de l’écriture, passant dessus encore et encore comme si ses doigts pouvaient s’imprimer de leurs marques. Quand on perdait son monde, que faisait-on ? Ah, l’ancien soldat avait bien une idée et c’était pour ça qu’il était là aujourd’hui et pas un autre jour. Obligé d’attendre pour passer pour un fanatique de Moriarty, qu’un complice. Moran n’était pas idiot, il se doutait que le frère Holmes devait surveiller cet endroit.

« Pour moi, c’est toi qui es réel. Un vrai génie ! Tes plans étaient toujours excellent, et même quand tu perdais, ça t’amusais. C’est ce que tu recherchais, quelqu’un qui puisse se mesurer à toi. Fascinant. Je t’aurai suivis, jusqu’au bout, j’aurai voulu juste savoir… pas comme ça. Je t’aime; je t’aimais au point de sombrer avec toi ! Ce n’était pas juste un foutu jeu pour moi… Mais ça, tu le savais aussi. »

Le mercenaire douta un instant de savoir s’il n’était pas justement plus lamentable que John. Et voilà, il se comparait encore à cause de Jim ! C’était ce que faisait Moriarty, c’était ce qu’il voulait plus que n’importe quoi dans ce monde qui l’ennuyait et le tuait à petit feu. Consumer. Le génie embrasait, détruisait tout ce qu’il l’entourait pour avoir quelque chose d’intéressant. Au final, Jim l’avait brûlé, tout comme il avait réduit en cendre John Watson. Ah ! Tellement semblable !

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais toujours tout. Toujours. Je ne le cachais pas. Cela ne servait à rien, mais je suis un pro', je connais mes priorités ! Je n’étais pas qu’un simple soldat à la guerre ! Putain, Jim ! »

_Sebastian ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait._

Il sorti une cigarette de sa poche, de son dernier paquet. Pendant un instant, le blond leva la tête vers ce soleil trop lumineux. Grisant. Quelle idée avait eu le soleil de venir taper aussi fort aujourd’hui ?! Juste de la brume aurait suffi, mais non, c’était un temps radieux. Trop beau pour faire un deuil.

« Au final, le dire n’était pas important, hein ? Si je peux faire mon boulot quand même, je n’ai pas besoin de savoir. T’es un parfait connard. Le plus grand génie de ce monde, mais un **parfait** salopard. »

Sebastian souffla la fumée sur la stèle, comme s’il voulait emmerder Jim en faisant ça. Tout était idiot. Tous ses gestes, ses pensées… Mais ça donnait l’impression au mercenaire d’entendre Moriarty le lui dire avec ce même ton amusé et supérieur à la fois qu’il adorait entendre. Cette voix particulière émanant des ombres, cet accent irlandais qui lui donnait un ton particulier, foutrement sexy ! Moran adorait tout de lui.

« Et moi je suis si ordinaire, incapable d’atteinte ta grandeur. J’étais ton ombre. Je _suis_ ton ombre. Ce n’est pas dérangeant. C’était beau, magnifique à observer. Tu es le crime, et-moi ton criminel. »

_Sebastian ne savait pas si ce jeu allait durer encore longtemps._

Même ça, ce deuil idiot, ressemblait à un jeu de son boss. Sebastian ne voyait quoi dire de plus. Moriarty savait déjà tout vivant. Il n’avait pas caché ses sentiments quand il avait compris que c’était plus que de cul entre eux. Du moins, pour lui. Chaque fois que Jim posait ses mains sur lui, ses cheveux, sa joue, que son long doigt blanc parcourait ses cicatrices, son corps entier, Moran se sentait un peu plus soumis et abandonné. Entièrement à cet homme. Brûlé par le désir de n’être que juste à lui.

Accro à ses baisés joueur, avide du manque d’air, à ses mains froides qui le faisait frissonner. Addictif à ses caresses glissant le long de son corps, touchant son sexe avec fermeté. Camé à ses dents perçant la peau de son cou, à ses _putains_ de lèvres appartenant au diable, à sa langue chaude durcissant son membre. Shooté à ses doigts jouant en lui, qui connaissait son corps plus parfaitement que lui-même, à cette sensation de sentir Jim le prendre violement. Intoxiqué de cet amour pernicieux et si parfait.

Dès le premier regard, Sebastian avait compris qu’il lui appartenait. Des deux manières possibles. C’était un honneur, pas une honte. Il adorait se sentir attiré par ce poison. Cette drogue dont il était plus qu’en manque aujourd’hui. Il n’était plus qu’un chien sans maitre, qu’un employé sans boss, qu’un soldat sans sa guerre, qu’un vivant sans son flirt avec la mort. Sebastian mit sa main sur sa hanche, passant avec lenteur ses doigts sur la cicatrice que ce dément lui avait faite, la preuve de son existence. «  _JM_  ». Oui, décidément, le mercenaire lui appartenait.

« Je n’ai plus rien, maintenant. J’avais tout perdu, tu étais devenu tout ce que j’avais. Tout ce qui me restait. Mon souffle de vie, c’était ton génie criminel. Je n’ai plus rien. T’étais mon monde, Jim. Mon _putain_ de centre d’univers. Je ne suis plus qu’un soldat qu’on laisse pourrir sur le côté. Tu étais tout ce que j’avais… Merde… ! Tout… ! »

Le sniper pointa son arme devant la pierre tombale de son ancien patron. Non, de son seul boss. Chargé, prêt a tiré contre sa propre ombre qui s’y reflétait, il s’énerva. En colère. Oui ! Il était pris d’une fureur immédiate ! Le genre qui lui prenait aux tripes ! Oh, il le détestait et l’aimait autant que Jim se foutait de sa gueule, ce qui signifiait en être complètement dépendant.

« Je t’aime à en crever ! Enfoiré ! »

Sebastian baissa son arme dans un grand silence. Sa main passa frénétiquement plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux avant de lui cacher la vue. Ah, ça mouille. C’était si ridicule qu’il s’en mit à rire tandis que l’eau coulait de sa joue. Et puis, soudainement, Moran se mit à chantonner. Calme d’un coup. Comme le faisait Jim Moriarty. Passé d’un état à un autre. C’était plus facile que ce qu’avait pensé l’ancien soldat. Il souriait. Ce n’était pas un air heureux, mais amer. En grand sourire de damné pour son fou de roi.

« Et je brûlerais, je crèverai, irait en enfer pour toi, sans réaliser que Satan, c'était toi ~ ! »

Sebastian mit le canon sur sa tempe, alors qu’il continuait de chanter. Un air de musique que son patron, son King, son amant, son possesseur, fredonnait toujours sans connaître les paroles. Regardant la stèle, son regard de tueur s’adoucit, prit un air joueur alors qu’il souffla presque tendrement, avant d’appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Tu manques de couleur, Jim. »

_Sebastian entendu un bruit assourdissant._

Il pense, il ne sait pas. Richard Brook reprit des couleurs. Un joli rouge, tandis que les petites lettres gravé au nom de Jim Moriarty étaient sans teinte, aussi propre et lumineuse qu’il était. C’est tout de même de la qualité… !

 

 **Bang** ~

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Il pleuvait aujourd’hui. Une averse, pas une simple pluie. Mais le jeune homme s’en fichait et était, de toute manière, déjà trempé de la tête au pied. Il n’y avait plus aucun intérêt à se protéger de la pluie. Les nuages s’était assombris et Londres avait repris son temps habituel tandis qu’une voix trop bien connue résonna sous la pluie battante.

« Je t’ai manqué ? »

Jim Moriarty se retrouvait devant sa tombe et celle de son ancien partenaire. Ah ! Quelle fin de journée ridicule que c’était ! A même tenir un bouquet dans sa main, penché vers le sol. Il n’y avait rien d’écrit sur la stèle de son ex-employé, un simple «  _Sebastian Moran_  ». Rien d’autre, comme si ce n’était qu’un fantôme, l’ombre du criminel Consultant, même sa pierre tombale était plus ample et prompt à montrer celle de Jim dans un piédestal plus grand. Jim rigole.

« Je sens ta haine jusqu’ici. Tu as dû être déçu de ne pas me trouver ? Je crois que tu as du rire, aussi. C’est ce que tu aurais fait. En tout cas, c’est ce que j’aurai voulu que tu fasses. Je suis toujours passé avant toi. »

Le génie s’accroupis devant la tombe du mercenaire. Personne ne venait ici à présent. Après tout, ils étaient censés être mort non ? Moriarty avait du mal à arrêter de pouffer de rire. Quel jeu palpitant c’était ! Comment Sebastian avait pu seulement se suicidé devant sa tombe ? Ce n’était pas très esthétique, vraiment ! Et d’un romantique écœurant. Il imaginait le mercenaire lui lâcher un humble « Pas près a tacher ce cul ? » et en effet, il n’allait pas salir son Westwood. Déjà trempé était suffisant !

« Quelle idée d’être si pressé. « _Rester_ » en vie est ennuyant, certes, je te l’accorde. »

Jim fit la moue. C’était énervant, les gens banals qui s’y accrochaient sans accepter les choses. Mais Sebastian était mort d’une façon peu esthétique. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, aurait-il voulu qu’il tienne un peu plus à la vie que ça.

« Tu étais aussi fort que faible, malheureusement. Je t’avais tout laissé, pourtant. Tu aurais très bien pu t’en sortir sans moi ! » Jim soupira, prenant la voix d’un gosse pendant un instant. « Eeh bien, nooon. Il te manquait une vengeance suffisante. Dommage ! Au final, tu as chuté comme je te l’avais dit. »

Le génie savait qu’il aurait pu lui dire. Qu’il était en vie. Que ce n’était que du faux. Mais non. Pour quoi faire ? Cela aussi, c’était un autre jeu ! Voir comment Sebastian s’en sortirait ! Assez mal en conclusion ou peut-être bien ? Aller savoir dans la tête de Jim Moriarty ! Mais si c’était un jeu, auquel Sebastian se prêtait corps et âme, ça devait être une mort parfaite aux yeux du blond.

« Es-tu avec le diable ? Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose. De toute manière, l’enfer et le paradis pour nous, c’est ici. Au pire, tu attends entre la fin de tout pour que j’aille voir en premier ? Tu es apte à le faire ! »

Jim riait. Il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Réellement amusé par la situation, il n’y avait pas une onde de regret, de tristesse ou de colère. C’est de l’amusant pur et simple : le rire du dément. Il en était presque tombé à terre, mais se retenu à temps.

« Désolé, pas de larme en stock aujourd’hui. Tu sais que je n’en suis pas capable quand je suis sérieux. J’ai décidé d’être sincère. Cela compensera en larme. »

Moriarty leva sa main qui tenait le bouquet de fleur, comme pour le montrer à Sebastian. Il avait un sourire tordu. Prêt à éclater de rire de nouveau. C’était des roses rouges, de mauvais gout, encore. La signification du moins, l’était. Parce que Jim aimait le raffiné. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui essayait de faire une mauvaise blague.

« Je dois engager quelqu’un pour aller au-dessus de toi. C’est très contrariant. Tu hésitais, mais c’était vrai que je n’avais confiance qu’en toi. Sinon, tu n’aurais pas été à la tête du réseau. Sherlock à tout détruit, d’ailleurs. Cet enfoiré est aussi en vie ! » S’amusa-t-il « Je suis sûr que tu ronchonnes maintenant. Je le remarquais, à quel point tu détestais qu’il soit mon obsession, mais il n’y avait rien de plus plaisant que de te voir jaloux ! »

Jim ne reniait pas que le grand Sherlock Holmes soit devenu son idée fixe. Il l’était, assurément ! Il avait du respect pour lui et il adorait voir Sherlock en avoir pour sa personne même si le détective consultant détestait ça. Tandis que Sebastian était spécial. Différent, mais ordinaire quand même. Il avait eu envie de le bousiller. D’écraser tout espoir dans son regard ! Et Moriarty en avait découvert un accro de guerre, prêt à le suivre, aveuglé par un amour naissant.

« J’adorais ne t’avoir que pour moi, tu sais ? Te modeler à ma façon, détruire ces yeux trop clairs. C’est ce que je voulais Seb’ ! _Te foutre en l’air_  ! C’est ce que j’ai fait ! Enlever le moindre espoir d’humanité ! La moindre parcelle de bonté ! Te faire chuter pour mieux te voir courir après moi ! »

Jim bougea sa main dans une sorte de vague, comme s’il y avait de la musique et se mit à chantonner un instant. Les yeux fermés, il suivait en harmonie le son.

« Te voir tenter de me rattraper. Te voir soumis à mes envies. Te voir continuer de courir. Te voir abandonné à mes ordres après une bagarre entre nous et au final, te voir te tenir à mes côtés ~ ! »

Le criminel consultant perdu un instant son sourire. Cela n’avait pas duré longtemps qu’ils se tiennent côtes à côtes. Ce n’était pas comme des égal, jamais Sebastian ne se serait permit de ne serait-ce y penser ! Mais Jim avait apprécié l’avoir à ses côtés. Parce que Moran était reposant. Le seul homme qui savait tout. Autant ses faiblesses, que son esprit plus fou que ce que Jim montrait aux autres.

« Enfin… Je n’ai pas réussi à t’inculquer l’élégance ! Sérieusement, Seb’ ? Ce costard ne t’allait pas du tout pour mourir devant ma tombe ! On aurait dit un pingouin ! »

Jim boudait presque maintenant. Il avait espéré mieux, quitte à crever devant « lui », quand même. Moran était l’une de ses pièces maitresse. L’avoir perdu était quand même une épine dans son pied. Et il était certain de ne rencontrer personne d’autre d’aussi soumis et fidèle à sa personne. Oui, qui l’amuserait à présent quand l’ennui le tuerait ? Certainement pas le nouveau mercenaire. Ce n’est qu’un psychopathe en plus. Rien avoir avec Sebastian, Jim le savait. Tout était remplaçable, mais certaines choses restaient uniques. Finalement, il soupira de dégout.

« Si ennuyant. Tout est si ordinaire et banal !! » Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre plus solennel « Mais puisque tu es morts, ce genre de penser et parole s’impose, non ? Je t’aimais. »

Jim regarda la tombe sans un mot de plus. Il ne parlait pas d’un amour comme les autres. C’était eux dans leur folie, contre le reste du monde ! Mais jamais il ne se serait permit de le dire du vivant du sniper. C’était un jeu après tout. Laisser planer le doute. Jim n’avait pas envie de voir Sebastian devenir banal et ennuyeux.

« Cela n’arrivera plus, désormais. » Jim grimaça, contrarié « Bah… Ça m’écœure. Trop niais. Je vais finir par en vomir. Je ne voulais pas te voir finir mièvre si je le disais. Je connaissais toutes les situations possible et qu’est-ce que j’y peux si tu es complètement stupide Sebastian ? Je n’ai aucun regret, mais toi, maintenant, si ? Oui, tu en as. Maudit ta stupidité, Sebbie. »

Moriarty ne regrettait rien. Jamais. Alors il n’avait aucune culpabilité à s’être murer dans le silence. Sebastian et lui savait à quel jeu il jouait. Du sexe, juste du sexe. L’amour aveugle, brûlant d’envie du blond pour lui, n’était que la chute, le gouffre de Sebastian parce qu’il ne savait pas si le brun se moquait de lui ou non. Oui, Jim adorait le tourner en bourrique !

« J’ai toujours préféré te voir désespéré pour moi, à essayer d’attirer mon attention comme le brave petit chien que tu étais. ‘’Regarde-moi, Jim. Je suis meilleur que les autres’’. C’est ce que tu criais derrière tes yeux, tu sais ? Adorable. »

Jim avait mal aux jambes à rester accroupis ainsi. Il leva la tête vers la pluie qui ne s’arrêtait pas et laissa l’eau le noyer pendant un instant avant de revenir sur la stèle de son sniper. La main dans sa poche, il sorti une boite de cigarette tout en retirant sa veste alors qu’il continua son monologue, plus calme.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me sois totalement acquis. Certes, tu m’étais soumis plus que n’importe quoi sur cette terre, mais si tu avais su, alors tu serais devenu l’amant obéissant et discipliné. Je préférais mille fois lorsque tu protestais, même si ce n’était pas crédible. Ca s’entendait et se voyait de toute façon. Et puis, tu n’aurais pas donné un coup de pied à ma tombe ! Regarde-moi ça, elle est aussi penché que moi. La preuve que j’ai bien réussis à te foutre en l’air ! J’ai réussis à te bousiller ! Tu étais bien plus appétissant grâce à moi. T’aurai du me remercier. Espèce d’ingrat ! »

Moriarty lui faisait la morale comme d’habitude. Parler à une tombe était stupide, mais il pouvait se permette de l’être aujourd’hui. C’est ce que Moran disait, parfois. L’erreur humaine. Ah, les sentiments devenait des choix et faisait perdre les autres. Tout le monde à quelque chose à quoi il tient. Mais entre Sebastian et lui, il n’y avait aucun doute. Le blond mourrait plutôt que dire quoi que ce soit, il savait se tenir à son rôle seul, même si ça signifiait que Jim mette sa vie en jeu et Jim était capable de tuer Moran pour le bien de son plan. C’était aimer d’un amour malsain.

Mais Moriarty ne faisait que jouer tout le temps. Il y avait eu Jimmy avec la petite légiste ignare. Jim dont le cœur bondit de joie à la rencontre de Sherlock. James qui avait la clef de toutes les portes du monde. Richard Brook le comédien pour le tuer. Moriarty, celui qui avait vainque Holmes pendant l’espace d’un saut. Et dans tout cet esprit chaotique, il y avait _Jim_. Sebastian avait tout vu. C’était toujours tenu à ses côtés.

Vrai sentiment ou non, il était impossible de le savoir avec le brun. Seulement Moran continuait d’évoquer l’erreur humaine, comme si, il espérait qu’un jour le criminel consultant change d’avis et lui avoue le vouloir pour lui. Que le génie le plaque contre le sol, pour l’avoir fait l’aimer. Qu’il le désire pour ce qu’il était, par plaisir juste de le baisé sauvagement parce qu’il était Sebastian Moran.

C’était stupide. Tout n’était qu’un plateau de jeu. Mais le blond continuait. ‘’Erreur humaine’’ chantait parfois ses yeux quelques fois trop clairs, ce que Moriarty avait envie de détruire de nouveau. Et c’était pour ça que Jim le détestait. Le haïssait de tout son être.

« Ce que je t’ai dit était vrai ou faux ? Est-ce que je le pensais vraiment ou ce n’était qu’un autre jeu ? Je te laisse cette énigme. Il n’y a que toi pour savoir la vérité. »

Le brun se couvrit avec sa veste essayant d’allumer la cigarette que Sebastian fumait tout le temps. La pluie le lui empêchait, mais après plusieurs tentatives, il y réussit enfin. Jim toussa. Il ne fumait pas. Jamais. Il grimaça aussitôt.

« Dégueulasse. »

Finalement il mit sa veste sur la stèle de son ancien sniper. Comme pour le protéger de la pluie alors que c’était trop tard, l’un comme l’autre. Jim fit en sorte de protéger la cigarette, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps que le feu s’éteigne avec toute cette eau. Il posa les fleurs par manque de « couleur ». Mieux que de se tirer une balle dans la tête pour ça. Fixant la tombe dans le silence, il reprit une voix dominante, brisé, l’air espiègle, gardant sa colère habituel dans un sourire.

« Je vais m’occuper de Sherlock Holmes. Chéri, souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Moriarty se leva, un salut de main, il quitte l’endroit rejoignant le remplacent du sniper mort. Jim n’avait désormais plus que ce prénom aux lèvres : Sherlock. _Sherlock_  ! **_Sherlock_**  ! **_Sherlock_**  ! C’était ce qui les avait détruits ! Et c’était le dernier prénom qu’il prononça devant la tombe de Sebastian Moran. Pas celui de son fidèle sniper, pas celui de la seule personne ordinaire qu’il appréciait, pas celui de l’homme qui l’aimait à s’en tuer, non. De tous les prénoms, ce fut le plus détestable qui restait prononcé en dernier. C’était le nom que Sebastian haïssait…

La stèle de l’ancien soldat se noyait sous la pluie de Londres, tandis que le prénom de Sherlock Holmes résonnait toujours plus haut, plus fort ! Comme s’il allait atteindre les cieux grâce à la seule voix de Jim Moriarty.

 _Sebastian a perdu la partie_.


End file.
